Stress Relief
by Celestial Wonders
Summary: Artemis's Mother sends Artemis to St. Barley's co-ed school. With everyone breathing down his neck, how can he let out his frustrations?  Painting isn't helping, but neither is throwing things.  This can't be healthy.  ArtemisXOC


**Hello! This is my first Artemis Fowl story. It's been on my mind for a while. I know not many people like other characters with Artemis, most being the HollyXArtemis,(seeing as though you guys dominate here. :D) but that pairing really isn't my thing, so I'm always trying to think of OC's. Now, I hate Mary Sues. So if my character starts becoming one, please tell me. Obviously, this won't get into her personality much at all, so I ask you to be a little patient with her. But by chapter three if she still feels really Mary Sue, just let me know. Artemis may also seem OOC. If you think so, don't be a stranger. And if you think the story sucks, and you would possibly need to kill me before becoming anything close to a book for a career, I understand. So, on with the story. I hope you like it. :0)**

* * *

Artemis really didn't know what to make of this. The feeling wasn't unwanted; if he were to say that, it would contradict the movement of his teeth, slowly moving down her neck, nipping at her now marked skin. He supposed, you could say that this _situation_, as he liked to call it, was nothing less than peculiar, new, and out of character.

Artemis vaguely wondered if she was as inexperienced as he was at this sort of thing. She had said that she had never done anything like this before, and that it felt exhilarating, but the way she was tearing open, the buttons on his uniform didn't help her proclamation. However, as she said the words Artemis nodded in agreement with her amateurism, but him tugging at the hem of her skirt wishing to Merlin that it would just come off didn't help his case either.

He pulled his lips off her collarbone, and reconnected his mouth with hers. She squeaked slightly, but not loud enough to catch the attention of any passerby. Artemis sneaked his hand up her back and caressed the slight arch her spine made as she pulled him closer to her. She let her fingers run through his raven hair as she moved her tongue farther into Artemis's mouth.

She moved her mouth away from his, causing a small whine to escape his throat, and began to kiss his face, moving to nibble at his ear. He moved down to her neck again, and she took a short break, breathing out the words, "We should have done this two days ago."

Artemis stopped pulled back so that his face was level with hers, a small smile playing at his lips. "Well, that was plan A." He laughed slightly and began to unbutton her blouse.

"Hmm?" She bit her lip at him questioningly, "Then what was plan B?" Artemis lifted a hand to tug at one of her chocolate brown curls playfully.

"This is." He pushed her back against the closet's walls, his right hand unclasping her bra, while the other was tugging at her collar to pull off that blasted white shirt of hers.

Two days ago, he hated school, and almost hated his mother for making him go there. Now, however, even though he had the school counselor breathing down his neck, even though every teacher he came in contact with didn't know half the material they were teaching, and even though his peers could be complete imbeciles, not knowing an isotope from an ion: he supposed, that all of that pent up frustration he would build, staying in this asylum, he could finally release. That release was right before him, as he was hers.

Two Days Ago

Artemis fiddled with his tie in front of the large mirror located on the front of the door. Oh, how much he hated going to school. Artemis vaguely remembered Butler softly teasing him before, on how that had been the only thing Artemis would have in common with the rest of the rest of the teenage world.

Maybe they had differing reasons behind such emotion, but no matter what, emotions were always real when everything else disappeared. "In other words", Butler replied in the past, "it's the thought that counts."

Artemis scowled slightly at his reflection before turning away to pack together his laptop. _That is also, what Mother had said when she bought me that new pair of jeans. _

Then, there was Angeline Fowl, Artemis's mother. The entire reason why he was stuck in this, how shall he say, god-forsaken school in the first place. "I want us to be a family again, and that means you going to school, just like any one else!" He could hear her voice still echoing in his ear. She had offered him going to a public school in the area. Somehow, he got her to agree to let him go to St. Barley's. Artemis made a solid attempt to raise the call, but she just would not budge. For, before, he had gone to St. Barley's, School for Boys, however this time around the un-side-walked block; it would be St. Barley's, 'co-ed', school. He almost felt faint.

"Hey, Artemis!" A boy the same age as Artemis snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What do you need, Connell?" Artemis zipped his laptop bag shut and slung it over his shoulder, not sparing any sideward glance to his roommate.

"Class should be startin' soon. You'd best be hurryin' off before one of the teachers catch you wandrin' the halls, 'especially on the first day." His thick accent burrowed the words stumbling from his mouth, but Artemis understood them perfectly. He nodded.

"Just a moment. I still have a few things I need to put together, and then I should be off soon. You can go ahead of me." Connell gave a short smile and nod, and then shut the door, rocking the mirror hanging from it slightly.

Artemis crossed the room and bent over the small nightstand looming over his bedside. With meticulous fingers, he plucked up the small ring/fairy communicator Holly gave him, and stuck it on his right hand. "There," he murmured, "now I'm ready."

He turned, and inspected his reflection in the mirror for a moment, scrutinizing his new uniform, then turned the knob, and bid his dorm a goodbye 'til later.

Artemis checked his watch. He quickly did the math in his head, and calculated that he could get to class about five minutes before he started. Perfect.

From his dorm, he walked down the large set stairs passed through the common area where there were different games and television sets, with a few well placed sofas, and headed out into the courtyard, where he would enter the next building.

Remembering a shortcut, he found on the ground maps he made a sharp turn in between two buildings, and walked down the narrow alleyway. Before he could blink, he felt something smash against him, making both him, and the unknown fall to the ground. With a small wince, he shifted to a sitting position and looked before him.

He was sure he had heard the other boys in the dorm talking about her. It had to be. Dark brown, almost black locks, slid off her slim shoulder as she bent to pick up her books. Deep emerald, calculating eyes roamed down the alleyway, searching for lost papers that might have run away in the mess. Her dark, tanned skin glowed slightly in the darkness. Yes, this was definitely the girl for whom everyone was buzzing.

He had heard that her intelligence stumped the best of teachers, her strength bested any boy who dare challenge her, and her beauty could hypnotize anyone she pleased.

She gathered the last of her papers and glanced up at him. "Oh! I am so sorry. Are you alright?" And her worry, charming.

Artemis nodded and pulled himself off the ground, taking the time to help her up as well. "I wasn't really watching where I was going." She continued.

"It's quite alright." Artemis replied. She nodded and stuck out her hand.

"Rose." He gave her a look, and then moved past her.

"Sorry Mary. I have to get to class. I'm already two minutes late for being five minutes early." She stared at him dumbstruck as Artemis began to walk away.

"My name is not Mary!" She called after him.

"Sure it is, Sue." Rose stomped her foot and walked away, while Artemis opened the door that lead to a narrow staircase that could make any claustrophobic have a panic attack. He ignored the small space, climbed up the stairs, and opened the door. There he was, right outside the chemistry room, and right on the latter time.

Artemis walked in with confidence, gave a small glance to the seating chart, and took his chair on the far side of the room, next to a large window at a two-person lab table. Immediately as he sat down, he opened his laptop case and started to set up his computer.

"What are you doing?" He turned to a voice beside him. A girl with medium length, curly brown hair stared at him. Small freckles dotted her nose, and her brown eyes inspected him. A book was open in her hand, but he could not make out the cover. Artemis looked back up at her.

"Obviously, I'm setting up my laptop." Artemis's snarky reply came.

"I don't think that's allowed." She continued, biting her lip.

"For me it is." Artemis bantered, and then turned away to enter his password.

"I just don't want you to get into trouble." She murmured, turning back to her book.

"Thanks, but I have enough people on that patrol already-" His sentence was interrupted when the bell rang, and the door to the halls clicked shut. A woman in her mid forties walked to the front of the room and inspected her full classroom. Her eyes targeted on the far right row, the fourth table back.

"Sir," she called out to our raven-haired mastermind. "Could you please shut off your computer? Class has started." Artemis raised an eyebrow and smiled a small, vampire like smile.

"It's my calculator, Miss." The teacher's eyes flared shortly.

"In chemistry? What is your name, Mr.-" Her words trailed, and she bit her lip. "Yes, Fowl. Your calculator. Of course." She turned away and addressed the rest of the class. "My name is Mrs. Livingston." She turned around to write her name on the dry erase board.

She continued to ramble, but Artemis paid no notice. He turned to the girl next to him, who was staring at him in confusion. "I don't usually use metaphors this common," he started, "but, piece of cake." She crossed her arms.

"Now that you get to use your laptop, what do you plan on doing?" She inquired.

"Who really knows?" Artemis shrugged. "I'd rather not work on a project with so many people around. I mostly brought it out how much power I have around here so they won't mess with me." As soon as he finished his sentence, he mentally slapped himself.

Why doesn't he ramble on to her about the large population hiding underground as well? It seems like he'd have no trouble. Lately, his hormones had been going haywire. It was worse when he didn't invest himself into a girlfriend, and definitely not into something vulgar like porn. So his mind belittled itself into going to putty once a pretty face walks into the picture.

His inner ramblings went unnoticed by her and she quickly continued. "Well, if you aren't planning on using it, do you want to play a game?" Artemis lifted an eyebrow, and gave a slight look to the board. Mrs. Livingston was just reviewing some basic material.

Then he looked back at the girl. Her round brown eyes stared at him expectantly. "I thought laptops weren't allowed."

"They are for you." Artemis's lips twitched into a small smirk. He turned and shut down his computer and pushed it to the corner of the table.

"No thanks. I dislike games." She merely shrugged in response and turned back to the board. She pulled out a fresh piece of paper and began to scribble down notes. Artemis watched her movements and vaguely wished that he had at least asked her what the game was about.

Oh well.

* * *

**Pretty please Review. :))))))**


End file.
